Corpus
The Corpus are a conglomeration of plutocratic commercial and industrial interests unified by a single trade language and a common goal - the acquisition and trading of ancient Orokin technologies and Warframes. Tactics and Equipment More technologically advanced than the Grineer, the Corpus crews and snipers employ many of the same attrition and ambush tactics of the Grineer; however, they supplement these with automated 'security proxies' known as MOAs and Ospreys. As well as this, their experimentation and integration of Orokin and Warframe technology have allowed them to create highly dangerous robotic creatures such as Alad V's Zanuka proxy. MOAs (Mobile Offensive Armatures) are bipedal turrets carrying either rapidly firing auto-lasers or high-power railguns. Rather than taking cover, which would be impractical given the in-line mounting of their weapons, these screeching killers will simply close the distance, continuously laying out a barrage of fire whilst letting their shields take the brunt of the beating. Their personal defense shielding is relatively fragile, as is their physical frame. Ospreys, on the other hand, are flying proxies that serve primarily as a support role. They can lay mines, or launch shield-draining leeches. They can even hover over groups of Corpus crew and MOAs, protecting them all with a layer of rapidly regenerating shielding that can double the effectiveness of Corpus shields. There are also Bursa, which are essentially modified MOAs with defensive shield plates and better arsenals. The Corpus also have stationary turrets activated by ceiling-mounted cameras that activate shield-draining lasers that knock opponents to the ground. Weapons The Corpus are one of the most prolific creators of weapons in the Origin System, selling enormous amounts of weaponry and munitions to every other faction in the system, and, eventually, beyond. Whereas Tenno weapons trend towards the ritualized and symbolic and Grineer weapons are simple and industrial, the Corpus combine economy and market variety; their weapons range from simple stun rods and basic energy assault rifles, to self defense weapons based on ancient designs and powerful energy machine guns. The Corpus often design many exotic weapons to cater to a niche market or role: Ingenious RnD teams have created miniature swarm missile launchers, chaining arc weapons, and even a portable laser cannon. The Corpus manufacture many power tools and some of them, beam lasers or mining and blasting cutters, found their way into the Corpus arsenal, perhaps by their manufacturers, or perhaps by rebels. Corpus weapons designed purely for export are traditionally low in quality, but are both cheap and accessible, such as the Corpus reproduction model of the Orokin Braton Prime, whilst their more powerful weapons are often exclusive to the Corpus without reverse-engineering. As a whole, Corpus weapons tend to be compact in appearance, with a proliferation of right angles, lamination, small and fiddly components, and a general disregard for the operator's ergonomics. This points to a design process that is largely, if not fully automated, putting the emphasis on making a weapon that is economic to create, and operates perfectly instead of comfortably. A majority of Corpus weapons aim towards dealing with high armor targets; something common among the Grineer. Gallery Forces